


JUDAS

by ouramane



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AOT smut, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Coming Out, F/F, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Frat Parties, God Complex, Lesbian Sex, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Study Date, Vaginal Fingering, aot fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouramane/pseuds/ouramane
Summary: You are a philosophy major, and Yelena an English lit. The two of you hadn’t spoken since that night, and yet you kept finding yourself drawn to each other, marking the beginning of your gay panic.
Relationships: Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Kudos: 62





	JUDAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi ₍ ੭ᐢ..ᐢ)੭♡ this is the new and hopefully improved ‘Judas’ i really hope you like it alot better than the original first chapter :) ilysm and ty for reading ! ֺ⭑

You loved to ask questions. The jubilant feeling that came with learning was far too addictive, you had to ask at least one a day. That's what made philosophy perfect for you. The whole subject was just one elaborate question, and it was up to you to formulate an answer. 

This raw passion for learning had created a drive in you that teachers had never seen before. Every test was passed with flying colours, and with extremely minimal effort, your sheer motivation had kept you ahead of your class for months. 

However, you weren't the recluse people assumed you'd be. Thanks to your party animal of a roommate, Sasha, you could be found at Jean Kirstein's frat house almost every weekend. You weren't much of a partier, you simply came to babysit Sasha once she’d had one too many drinks.

You much prefer to relax in the kitchen, watching movies and raiding the cupboards of the countless snacks on offer. Nonetheless, she always found a way to involve you, whether it was as a dance partner or a beer-pong companion, she'd never let you mope around. Truthfully, you didn’t mind, as long as it made her happy. 

All these parties had gotten you rather close to the majority of her friend’s, you'd always tag along to group hangouts. It felt like being a part of an extremely tight-knit family. Without their support, your college life would be pretty dismal. 

Tonight, like any other, you'd been invited to another party. Normally, you would've agreed, no hesitation, but you had an assignment due tomorrow, you knew your priorities and had to refuse the pouty Sasha who had fallen to your feet.

"I can't tonight, I'll go next time!" The young-adult continued to beseech at your feet, "Get up, you look stupid!"

Finally surrendering, she pushed herself off of the ground, her sorrowful expression instantly vanishing when she noticed she wouldn’t be able to sway you with pity. "Fine, pinky promise?" She demanded, sticking her finger in front of your face. 

Sasha had a very childlike nature, sure she was older than you, but her approach towards life was similar to that of a toddler.

She appreciated the little things, often waking you up at the break of dawn to watch the sunset with her on the balcony, just to fall asleep before she could even see it.

Clearly, all she wanted for her time in college was to have fun, and she seemed to be succeeding. It was endearing and unbelievable refreshing to live with someone so youthful and carefree. Hopefully, once school was over and you were functioning adults in society, you would stay friends. 

"Promise!" You smiled, linking your finger with hers. The elated expression on her face calmed your nerves, you were worried she'd be livid at your sudden change of plans, but you should've known she'd be more than understanding. 

After Sasha had left, you’d decided studying at the library would be far more productive than at the dorm, where you were likely to become distracted. You gathered your sticker-covered laptop, yellow pencil case and textbooks and headed out. 

The main campus was almost empty, which wasn’t necessarily surprising, considering the late hour. Most people were in their rooms, sleeping. However, for you, it almost felt as though you never had the time to rest, there was always something. And today it was a four-page essay on the beginnings of the bible. For some reason, it was in the syllabus to understand the origins of Christ. The subject did not interest you in the slightest, but of course, you still put in an equal amount of effort.

Pushing open the heavy, wooden door immediately greeted by the stuffy waft of damp paper.

Barely anyone used the library, the cafes in the town centre were much more appealing. Granted, you had the freedom of sitting wherever you pleased, the only true benefit of coming. Finding the table tucked in the far corner, you decided it’d be the ideal place to study. It was isolated from the other tables by a bookcase that boxed it into the very far corner - you hoped this would offer very few distractions. 

As soon as you made the beeline to the empty seat you'd spotted, your eyes met the back of another student. Instantly spotting them, you turn to find somewhere else. That was close. 

“It’s okay, you can sit.” Their voice lacked emotion, each word was flat and void of any particular emotion. Despite its lifeless nature, it was weirdly attractive, its mellow depth sparking something firey within you. 

Turning back around, you pushed your glasses further up the bridge of your nose to catch a sharper glance of the stranger.

Long legs clad in black suit trousers sprawled out either side of the table, uncomfortably folded to stop them from reaching the chair on the opposite side - this person was exceptionally tall, that, paired with their impassive presence was starkly intimidating, so much so you felt goosebumps begin to prick your skin. You wondered if they always carried themselves in such a way, hopefully, they'd warm up in due time or it'd be a painfully awkward few hours. 

“Oh, thanks!” Contrary to the individual sat at the table, your voice was much smaller and laced with the shyness that engulfed you whilst in their presence. 

Grasping tightly onto the collection of books pressed to your chest, you braced yourself before walking to the free chair on the opposite side of the table. The both of you remained eerily silent, you even began to unconsciously hold your breath, too scared to interrupt the noiselessness that had settled between you. Every thought of yours seemed to set off a chain reaction of fearful questions, you'd never felt such an overwhelming amount of self-doubt before. 

Once you’d gotten reasonably comfortable, organised your study material and logged into your laptop, you tried your very best to focus and overcome any intrusive thoughts. This paper had to be finished, but the mysterious stranger in front of you seemed so much more interesting. Every so often you’d peep up above the computer screen, taking in their appearance one feature at a time.

First was a honey-blonde undercut. Each strand of hair sitting perfectly in its choppy styling, not a single stray insight. The second was their alluringly angular facial structure. From the sloping curves of their nose to the sharp skew of their jaw, it all seemed so perfectly carved, not a flaw in sight. If it weren't for the third feature, you’d have easily mistaken them for a man. Her eyes were large, and framed by beautifully long lashes. The dark pools of her irises were captivatingly vacant of all thoughts and sensations. Every aspect of her appearance had your impressionable heart beating at unthinkable speeds, you were bold enough to believe that she was utter perfection. Truthfully, you could stare at her for hours. Although, there was one exception to that statement. 

As soon as her eyes drew up to meet yours, you ducked behind the protection of your screen. The rhythm of your heart became haphazard, its soft beat turning into a tremulous pound, your face flushing red with embarrassment. 

Half expecting her to have averted her gaze back to the novel she seemed so invested in, you deemed it safe to poke your head back up, only to once again be greeted by her horrendously domineering stare. 

She remained incredibly still with unbeatable composure, the air was filled with tense assertion, on top of it all, she refused to speak. Almost as if she knew the silence made you feel uncomfortable, much like a deer in headlights, you wanted to run to safety.

“Hi… I’m (Y/n).” 

An embarrassing attempt at dulling the silence.

The reasonably normal words had been reduced to nothing more than an unsettled squeak. You couldn’t help but feel as though she were analysing your every move, the malicious hunger of her eyes swallowing your soul as she did so. Oh how you wish she'd release the tight grasp she had wrapped around your throat, her murderous silence threatened to crush your windpipes - the oxygen that filled your lungs began to feel poisonous and all you could think about was how much you wanted to leave. 

“Yelena.” She sighed, the tension instantly dissipating when she turned back to her book, seemingly satisfied with the information she’d gathered.

Taking a deep shaky breath, you finally felt the weight of her stare lift from your shoulders. Sitting up straight, you decided to finally get some work done, in an attempt to distract yourself from the pressuring situation you had just been placed in.

Staring at Yelena any longer wasn't going to maintain your grade.

For about half an hour you remained perfectly silent, more comfortably so than before. At this rate, you’d be done in no time, able to hand it in time for the deadline. Finally getting over the emotional distress by delving into your love of working, you began to regain your confidence, the words for your essay flowing freely from thought without fault. It was relaxing to participate in something that came so naturally to you, meaning you were finally able to be at ease.

Expectantly, this light atmosphere was short-lived. Your eyes widened when a leg brushed against yours, sending a pleasant tingle up your spine. 

Instantly, you seized all movement, your body freezing to process the sudden contact. Across the table, Yelena was still arched over and completely invested in her book. Maybe it’d been an accident? 

“What are you writing?” She asked upon feeling your gaze. Despite not seeing her eyes, she too seemed more relaxed than earlier. 

Exhaling loudly, you stretched your arms up, this was a perfect moment to take a short break. “A paper I have due tomorrow, on the twelve disciples.” 

Smugly scoffing, Yelena shook her head, “Don’t tell me you major in religious studies?” Her voice was still painfully flat but littered in judgement. 

“No!” You disagreed, probably too quickly. “It’s philosophy.” 

Your response seemed to automatically knock down one of the metaphorical walls Yelena had created between the two of you. 

“Oh, I see I see.” She nodded, her leg beginning to straighten out between yours. 

A small involuntary gasp escaped your lips at the feeling of her knee being pressed against your lower region. You weren’t entirely sure how to react, should you point it out or brush it off as nothing but an accident? 

The answer was neither.

You knew it wasn't an accident the moment the pressure between you began to build. The force she applied strengthened slowly but surely, causing your eyebrows to furrow and your mouth to fall open, a sinfully high pitched moan spilling from your lips.

“Fuck..” You muttered, slapping a hand to your mouth.

You were further surprised when you heard Yelena let out a sadistic chuckle. Despite still not having looked up from her book, she could feel your legs beginning to spread open, whether you wanted to admit it or not, your body enjoyed the teasingly minimal contact.

“Y-Yelena, stop.” Whispering you tried to pull away, but the back of the chair held you in place, keeping you a subject to her playful torcher.

She continued to force her knee into your growing arousal, starting to feel the subtle throb of your sex. “Hmm, I don't think I will.” 

“Please, I need to finish this...!” You begged, referencing your homework.

Continuing to ignore the genuine ardour that had flushed your skin a subtle pink, you looked down at where her knee met your clothed clit, feeling both turned on and disgusted at yourself for enjoying it. With one final, forceful push against you, she managed to milk out yet another sexual cry, further discrediting your statement. 

At long last, Yelena closed her book, placing it on the table. She then took it upon herself to shut your laptop, allowing her to fully analyse the flustered state you were in. That along with the growing wet patch on her knee ignited her growing ego. Despite the intimate situation, she remained calm and collected, her face neutral as ever. However, as she watched you squirm pathetically under her hold, you couldn't help but notice how she looked down on you, and not because of her height.

Despite having leant forward enough to be at eye-level, she still tilted her head back, allowing her gaze to belittle your pitiful stance. "Awe baby, don't lie to me, your body seems to want this." Each word came out in a lull, with mockingly-empathetic tone. 

Of course, she was right, your body was aching for her touch despite your mental pleads to stop. Unconsciously, you'd begun to grind against the curve of her knee, of course, you were embarrassed to be like this in front of someone you'd just met, but the sheer desire to feel her touch made every dirty thought forgivable. 

Noticing your desperate movements, she couldn't help the sickly smirk that tugged at the corner of her lips. 

Shuddering under her devilish stare, you revelled in the silent control she had over you. You wanted more, to actually _feel_ her fingers against your bare skin, to watch them trail all the way up your body, to tease and play with your sensitive parts. The sheer thought had you blushing ferociously, your occasional moaning steadily turning into messy strings of desperation. 

Suddenly, she pulled her knee away, watching carefully as humiliation moulded your expression. Honestly, she'd expected you to get up and leave as soon as you were set free - but you just sat there with glossy eyes and flushed cheeks, almost as if you were waiting to be told what to do. Yelena almost cooed at your adorable submission, she couldn't wait to see you melt. 

Patting her thigh, she looked straight into your eyes. "Come sit, angel." her posture instantly straightened, watching as you instantly obeyed her word.

She too began to feel aroused, simply by your brain-dead state, that as well as the way your skirt had ridden up when you stood.

Since you'd began typing she'd been resisting the urge to kiss you, immoral thoughts clouding her thoughts when she imagined how you'd look in a vulnerable state. Now she didn't have to imagine, to her luck, she was getting her way with you and she was loving every second of it. 

Nervously, you lowered yourself onto her thigh, the feeling was so incredibly different to before. It wasn't nearly as hard as her knee, but the large surface area applied an equal amount of pressure. Being torn from thought, Yelena's cold, slender fingers slid under your skirt and wrapped around the hem of your panties, aggressively pulling them down. Not so secretly, she slipped them into her pocket. Before you could debate whether you'd be getting them back, her hand began to caress your cheek, subtly forcing you to look up into her lustfully hooded eyes. "Now that's better. Ride my thigh, pet, I want to see how pathetic you'll look." Once again, she'd managed to say such an extreme sentence with a brutally straight face. 

Having never done this before, you were overwrought with the self-imposed obligation to impress her. Initially, your shaky moves were highly unpleasurable and made you regret ever letting it get to this point.

Yelena noticed your apprehension and grabbed your hips, pushing you down into her leg and helping you rub yourself against her. You rocked back and forth, feeling the friction of her trousers stimulating your spread core. Eventually, she stopped aiding you, and instead reached for her novel. It was as if she felt you weren’t worth her attention.

Even if you felt humiliated by her lack of recognition, you kept going, moaning and whimpering as your clit became more sensitive to the raw rubbing.

”Come on, say my name angel.” She started to bounce her leg, causing you to scream, your back arching as your pace increased.

”Y-Yelena!” Moans closer to cries left your mouth, the tight knot in your stomach making it impossible to think of anything but her. “Please I’m going to-“ Before you could even finish she her hand wrapped around your throat.

”Don’t even think about looking away.” She growled.

Your jaw dropped open and your movements slowed to aggressive twitching. Obeying her demand you tried your best to maintain eye contact through your hooded eyes. The sight of you releasing all over her thigh made her bite her lip in arousal. She’d never seen such a beauty in her life and was suddenly very glad she’d stayed at the library long enough to meet you. 

Yelena refused to release your throat, waiting until your body grew limp to finally pull you forward, letting you fall into her chest as she stroked your hair.

You continued to pant, your body shaking as it tried to recover from your high.

“Well done, you were such a good girl.” She muttered. " You did so well for me." Unlike every other time she spoke, her voice came out in an endearing whisper, despite not being able to see her face, you were certain you could hear her smiling through her words. 

This had been the very first time you'd taken part in any sort of intimate act, in comparison to all of Sasha's party-horror stories, you seemed extremely lucky. Not only was Yelena extremely attractive, but the way she embraced your weak frame made you feel safe in her presence. Contrary to her typical nonchalant behaviour, she hadn't a single thought of leaving you alone after this. She'd make sure you got home safe and sound. Despite the both of you knowing you'd likely not be spending time together after this, you very much enjoyed the one-time company. You smiled softly against her chest...but then doom loomed over your still vulnerable frame.

"Fuck, my paper!" 


End file.
